RemiFlan Winter
by NekkoNekko
Summary: Winter is a wonderful time for the snowy Scarlet Devil Mansion...


This is a very bright and romantic, filled with happiness and Love story, with bits of comedy. So, reading with emotion and intonation is preferable. The story is alive. And enjoy...

* * *

That was a cloudy day. Pleasantly cloudy, as it was bright, but the sun was not visible, and the clouds were not gloomy, but airy and light, almost like a thin sky veil. It was not snowing, but the snow was already covering whole ground in a thick layer, wrapping everything up from corner to corner with a white blanket. It was rather cold, but not frosty, almost like at the very beginning of spring, and not windy. Only that was a winter time, not spring.

Standing at the enclosed from all sides with snowdrifts gates of the Scarlet castle and spreading before them marvelous snow-white desert, red-haired tall keeper in a green coat with long sleeves and wrapped around her neck warm, hanging down almost to her waist scarf, was shifting from one foot to the other, crunching already stomped down snow under her leather boots, and tried to warm up her hands, breathing on them with steam and sometimes yawning, even though there was little use in that, since they already were in woolen mittens. But to her it seemed like it was getting warmer, so ice-fairies, perfectly feeling themselves during that time, _their_ time, and therefore often being naughty, would better leave her in peace. And thoughts about exercising a little bit, training, to get warmer, have strength and be in good shape to withstand those mischievous fairies, have yet not crawled into her head.

Since early morning the head maid was all in business: cleaning, laundry, cooking and other must have been necessarily done and as always flawlessly, therefore she was racing back and forth, endeavored in doing everything as soon as possible and qualitatively. Something was telling her, that not for nothing, that soon something very-very good will happen, something so pleasant and wonderful, bestowing a not vanishing from her face, joyful smile and warmth in her heart. And presentment was rarely letting her down.

On her way she sometimes encountered scattered around the whole Mansion and boundaries numerous groups of fairy-maids, very well provided and dressed in their warm, winter uniforms, but only giving a gaze with a smile and calmly keeping her run. Because she didn't have to worry about them anymore. They too all were preoccupied with their tasks: some doing the cleaning in yet cold corridors, clearing the spacious rooftop from piled up during the night snow, sweeping the territory grounds and walkways in particular, with brooms and shovels. A pair of them, with empty buckets in their hands and a fluffy dust brush on a lacquered, elegant handle of wood in red colors, was confidently and slowly walking to the gates, sometimes exchanging harmless jokes with one another, snowballs and laughing, to tend to the garden together with the gatekeeper, to shake oppressing snow from flowers, rose buds of incredible beauty and coloring, like natural blue roses, flowerbeds, _all_ plants. Or leave as is, so the snow-white blanket would preserve their sleep in warmth, but clean up just a necessary little. And each one of them – with a joyful smile. Because life was wonderful.

The head maid passing by made a stop at the Library, to check if her help was necessary there, and even if not, in any case cleaning along the way, brushing the dust and the books of it. For the Much-knowing habitue of the Library that was not a bit annoying or unpleasant, even if sometimes glimpsing silhouette of the maid was unwillingly catching her eyes and bothering from reading. Because she knew, it must have been done of otherwise the precious books would age and wither much faster, which she very much didn't want. And besides, she already got used to it. For there was another girl, who was often not letting her to calmly read, but naturally attracting all attention on herself, such was her character, like a bright star or Moon. But, despite that, she was always glad to see and put a book aside for her. For _her_ she valued more than knowledge.

However, not whole of the Mansion was so lively since morning. There were nonetheless two, untouched by the rush and bustling, blissful chambers, the time in which, seemed like, stopped completely, froze. The Mistress and her little sister were still, peacefully, serenely sleeping, each one in her own room, unaffected by lively merriment of the outside world, in their own, solitary, beautiful worlds, in bright imagination, pure fantasies, dreams and reveries, keeping their calm slumber. But no one thought about bothering their deep, peaceful sleep, which, unfortunately, was itself coming to an end.

The Mistress leisurely awoke. Slowly opening her beautiful scarlet eyes, for a few seconds she still laid on her comfortable and warm bed, luxuriating and taking pleasure in it, with an interesting smile looking in front of herself, and then smoothly sat down. Tightly closing her eyes, she out-stretched, stretching her arms, legs, back and wings, exhaled, slightly yawned, covering her mouth with one hand, driving away remains of sleep, and fixed her gaze at her silk blanket. Her smile was getting only wider...

Seconds later she shook her head, her fascinating, but splendidly disheveled light-blue hair, decisively driving away the sleepiness, with one hand threw aside the blanket and moved her feet down from the bed's side, touching the cold floor with them. Ah, her smile became more gentle...

She sat like that for some time, with her bare feet feeling the cold of the floor and with skin of her whole body slowly crawling beneath her pajamas cold air in the room, gradually cooling down after a warm sleep, in a good sense. Looking back through her shoulder, she playfully flapped her wings, spreading them out, dispersing and blowing the cold air on herself and smiled wider, feeling how life was filling her more, flowing across her body. She was truly finding relish in those sensations, though was almost invulnerable to cold in general. Because she had a very warm heart. And great Love was only making her warmer.

The Mistress quickly looked around her spacious room with the same smile on her face, pressed her hands back against the bed and jumped on her feet, soundlessly and softly landed, in an elegant, joyous walk, hopping, like a little girl went to the closets, leaving her fluffy pink slippers stay alone at the base of the bed. She quickly undressed, undid and pulled a beige-toned pajamas in yellow peas off herself, neatly folded and put away into one of the drawers, took a comb and, without looking in a mirror, prettily combed her hair, made a hairstyle, curling them a tiny bit. She opened the closet and, without changing her underwear, started getting dressed in one of favorite, special her outfits: a lovely, long white dress with short sleeves, a little tight on her ideal figure and perfectly fitting, with a wide cutout in shape of a heart on her back, down from her slim waist up to her shoulder blades, where both her majestic wings were freely fitting in and empathizing her excellent, proud posture; light shoes of the same color on a spike heel, so the dress won't touch the floor. And on her shoulders she threw on a pretty, laced pelerine in shape and color of a snowflake.

She felt great that day, so light and happy, that couldn't hold back a smile and didn't try to. It was sincere. In her head already started appearing and recollecting plans, dreams, inspiring her, which she was determined to surely fulfill, if not in one day, then it's only better, to have something to do for whole only recently started winter, not being bored during that time, but longer and fully savoring, treasuring moments, minutes, hours, days and time of whole her eternal life, without rush in which a lot is skipped and gets easily forgotten, but truly living, that's why she quickly finished with the dressing and hurried out of the room. The day was promising to her to be interesting.

She got up earlier than usually. Much earlier, since usually she left her room in preferably evening time, after a good day sleep, when the sun was setting or already hid behind the horizon, but... In winter she could make a little exception. And not only she.

The Mistress stepped outside her room, closed the door behind herself and stopped, froze in place, then slowly looked into the corridor on whole its length to the left, then to the right, with her scarlet eyes catching loveliness of the day and every little detail. She could not only sense, but see cold air, yet filling her Mansion, a little bit of steam flowing in the corridor, interfusions of warm air with cold, a slight wind in the closed space, dulling the lights of torches on walls and lusters with candles, hanging down from the ceiling and not a bit tilting, fading not for a second. She was almost not breathing, just enjoying, slightly delving into her very lively, rich and bright imagination.

"Ha~..." - she slowly exhaled all air out of her lungs and looked right in front of her nose, on the steam, how her warm breath almost instantly cooled down and disappeared into the all-encompassing surrounding cold, leaving only a bleak remembrance after itself.

Ah, the Mistress's face lit up with a charming smile again...

"Sakuya!" - joyfully, rather loudly, enough for an echo to ring in the empty corridor, she pronounced that name.

And after a second on an appropriate distance right in front of her appeared a young girl in appearance with silver hair and two little braids, tailed on their ends with two short, white ribbons, dressed in her usual, neat maid uniform, but with long sleeves, ending with cuffs on clips, and an insulated skirt of average length, tights under it and shoes on stable heel.

Intuition didn't let her down. Something wonderful did happen.

"Yes, Mistress?" - clearly and ringingly she said, stepping back with one leg, putting her right hand at her heart and left behind her back, bowing in respect, making an as always elegant curtsy, and like that freezing, awaiting her Mistress's words.

"Good morning, Sakuya", - with joy, in her beautiful voice the Mistress greeted her, not surprised with sudden appearance of her head maid right from nothing one bit, as that she expected.

Sakuya smiled and rose her head up to look at her dear, little and cute, smiling Mistress, to the depths of soul amazed by her innocent beauty.

"Good morning to You too, Mistress", - with same joy she replied.

"So, Sakuya, straight to the point", - the Mistress was openly laughing in voice, - "breakfast..?" - in an interesting manner she asked.

Closing her eyes for a second and lowering her head again, Sakuya smiled. The question meant a lot and was better expressed like that. The Mistress was wondering, if there would be breakfast at all, because she got up earlier, but, maybe, nothing was ready, won't she have to wait. Even though it was morning, when the first meal of a day should have been served to the table in pretty much any other place. Not for the Mansion. But, probably, most of all she was asking, _what_ they have for breakfast...

"On today's menu there are egg toasts", - Sakuya started enthusiastically giving an answer to both unsaid questions, - "hot, covered with a golden crust and slightly sparkling with oil, soft and tender, though a little crunchy, sweet, melting in mouth and delicious in flavor, seasoned with fresh, fragrant and aromatic green, a couple of cucumber ringlets as a refreshing addition", - a little pause for a breath, - "cinnamon pancakes with honey or raspberry jam, to Your liking", - she winked at her, -" I also was burning with making something sweet as a desert, like a nonalcoholic, but breathtaking, no less, tiramisu by own recipe; light and airy cupcakes with chocolate crumbs, a berry of cherry decorating the topping, drenched in syrup, and in general giving off an exquisite note of orange, with tiny pieces of citrus lobule inside; or something caramel, but..." - she made a short pause, - "seems like everything is already sweet enough", - a smile, - "if You wish something, only say, and I will gladly make everything in the best quality and look", - Sakuya was with delight coddling her Mistress, as she was sincerely happy, full in soul and wanted to do everything for her, for that incredibly cute little girl, who had given her everything, especially that something bad she didn't wish, with generous gratitude and whole-hearted devotion, probably even knowing that those her little dreams will most likely not come true, - "oh yes, and fresh milk as a drink. Everything is quite simple and easy, as it is breakfast, but remarkable in taste, look and smell, nutritious and", - she shook her hand like a maestro of culinary, - "nicely sates the hunger!"

"Hm..." - with a curious and innocently cute expression, looking a little to the side, with two fingers at her lips, the Mistress was contemplating.

Sakuya waited for a few seconds, admiring her Mistress, but there was something else, that she couldn't for a reason hold saying, but, nonetheless, yet unsaid:

"If You are willing, to the milk can be added a drop or a few of fresh blood. I already tried, my own blood. Then the drink acquires a charming pinkish, strawberry-like color, turns sweeter in taste and in look resembles a syrup."

"Hm..." - the Mistress was still thinking, not for herself alone, - "alright", - she returned her gaze at Sakuya.

The description of food she found good, especially that Sakuya's skillful hands were making culinary masterpieces, but, due to the characteristic of her light appetite and other, very pleasant, bright thoughts in her head and imagination, her tummy was not rumbling much...

"I really-really like everything!" - with a smile Sakuya accepted that sincere praise, - "but only without blood", - Sakuya took a note of that, - "and... when is breakfast..?" - very innocently, once again curiously the Mistress asked.

"Out of planned", - Sakuya said a hurried to explain, - "which means, everything is ready and only awaiting, constantly hot."

"Goodie!" - the Mistress almost clapped her hands, like an overjoyed little girl, - "then my room is all yours. And myself I'm heading to Flan..."

"Good luck to You", - Sakuya was saying for a goodbye, - "and to Your beloved little sister."

"Be...!?" - the Mistress raised her voice, shivering and jumping in place, instantly turned scarlet red, which was exceptionally standing out on her snow-white skin, covering her mouth with one hand and widely opening her eyes.

And Sakuya was with joy watching her... She just couldn't help teasing her Mistress from time to time, always without evil or any back thoughts. The reaction was just way too cute and adorable. But just in a few seconds, to her heart's content savoring the delight of the sight and charged with the energy of cuteness, Sakuya disappeared, leaving only air in her stead.

The Mistress, with her eyes wide, kept standing in a daze, helplessly blushing and soundlessly moving her lips, as if to say something, though no one except her already was there.

After a while, with a blink, the Mistress finally got to her senses and realized that she was already alone. She closed her eyes and made a face, in mind talking the naughty Sakuya to. At first treats to a candy and then makes her embarrassed! Outrageous! Well, such was the head maid sometimes. The word "beloved" was now frequently twinkling in her head and unsuccessful attempts to get rid of it were more annoying that the thoughts themselves, and an image of her little sister, which instead was never vanishing and she did never want to. To her she was heading in the first place...

Making a first, yet hesitating step, then more and more, the Mistress continued her way to the room of her dear little sister, on the way trying to arrange herself in order more: to cast aside the bright blush from her burning cheeks, with deep breaths calming herself and dozens of her evasive thoughts down, with hands she couldn't catch them and that's why shaking off her dress.

Passing a few meters, she finally managed to suppress the raging inside her storm and regain clarity, calm composure of thoughts. Though her cheeks were still cutely brilliant...

With relief she sighed one last time and opened her eyes, to look at the world in front of herself. And something right away caught her attention. That was a simple, rare window a little to her side. She came closer, stopped and looked outside. Light, grayish clouds were stretching across all of the bright sky, sometimes with narrow clearings. Snow, almost like a reflection of the sky, was covering everything as far as horizon and further – the ground and spacious yard, tops of the Mansion's fence walls and evergreen trees, bushes and flowerbeds, near those a pair of fairy-maids and Meiling were with enthusiasm doing something.

Taking her sight a little away, something else piqued her interest. On the outer side of the window she could see pretty, ice patterns, steadily growing from the edge. They were diverse and looked one not like the other, weaving and were as if playing, laughing, drawing pictures and whole sceneries, amazing her and enlivening her imagination. For all that winter was a magnificent artist.

She rose her arm and with her point finger touched the frosted, icy glass, right on the patterns, and slowly slid downwards, leaving a faintly glimmering print of the tip of her finger.

A very gentle, charming smile to the world appeared on her face. Ah, what a beautiful day...

Inspired by miracles of nature, she resumed her pace.

With light steps walking in corridors, flying, almost dancing, gracefully and elegantly, like a breath of wind passing crisscrosses, rooms, halls, very happy to see their beautiful Mistress, and also in such a great mood, greeting with a smile and bow, not for a moment bothering her fairy-maids, she was closer and closer drawn to the cherished room, where her dear little sister was, as approaching feeling only better and happier, dashing to her with thoughts, but yet only walking, so lightly stepping with her feet, almost not touching the floor, with only tips of her shoes, with her lovely toes stepping on clear, calm water and leaving only a ring of a wavelet...

Going down the stairs and just, to her measure, a little, incredibly drawn and attracted, she with reverence stopped in front of the grand door and, proudly rising her head up, looked at it. She, with overfilling her impatience of the long-awaited seeing, with whole her lungs breathed in the air of the basement, gradually calming down more, dispersing her boiling feelings. And stretched her hand to the golden handle, but, blushing and embarrassed, pulled back, playfully having fun, cutely put one finger on her smiling lips and at first politely knocked.

At first there was no answer. The Mistress with a smile and closed eyes, resting her cupped on one another hands on the front of her dress, slightly blushing, stood for some time, starting to croon some lulling melody in her beautiful voice, living in fantasies, just truly enjoying, in the same anticipation of the seeing that will definitely happen, she was sure, very-very soon, just a tiny bit longer, so there was nowhere to hurry. But still she knocked again...

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait any longer.

"Onee-sama..?" - a very quiet, sleepy, but tenderly sweet voice of her little sister sounded from behind the door. Her delicate ears twitched and could hear her well.

"Yes, Flan, it's me..." - very softly, dreamlike Remilia answered. And the word "beloved" suddenly flashed in her head brighter than ever, but that time it was very pleasant. Her heart quickened, - "may I come in..?"

"Mmm..." - her ears could perceive also that, barely heard, but openly happy, almost rumbling from pleasure sound.

She took the door by the handle and with a slight creak opened it, went inside the room and closed the door behind herself, remaining to stand right by it, at the doorstep, with both hands behind her back, looking at her lovely little sister.

Flan was lying at the top of her giant, luxurious bed on her side, face to her, on one of many soft pillows, wrapped in a warm blanket almost up to her crown, and holding it with one hand near her head, her golden, disheveled hair were a little visible; almost curled into a ball, bending legs under herself, so her knees were slightly bulging out. And her wings of crystal were hiding under the blanket along with her.

Only seeing her, all unnecessary thoughts vanished from Remilia's head. She was with her. Completely, with body and mind, treasuring every second. Bright feelings, happiness, Love were brimming inside her.

Moving herself away from the door, but yet not taking hands from behind her back, Remilia in an airy step came closer to her, stopped at the bed, sat down on it, rubbing one foot against another dropped her shoes down and soon laid on the blanket, dipping a little into the featherbed, right in front of her little sister, slightly bending legs under herself just like her and softly, almost like a kitten, resting hands near her neck, relaxed. One of her wings she freely hanged down from the bed's edge and another softly, gently rested on Flan's waist, embraced her like that. That was a very dear sign, that meant a lot for them both, absolute trust and attachment, affection, wish to always be together...

Flan slightly lowered the blanket from her face down to neck and with sleepy, yet not getting just everything eyes looked at Remilia. She felt it, her older sister's lovely wing on her waist, it was an all-good sensation, grew soft and moved closer to her. Her own wings started rustling, she wanted to touch her with them, even if that meant she would have to get out from under the warm blanket into cold, to feel her more, show her sincere mutuality. But to get out they still couldn't. And so she was just relishing.

Meeting her beautiful scarlet eyes, looking right into her pure soul, as she into hers, openly and without a hint of fear, Remilia smiled more gently and tenderly, charmingly than ever that day. As that smile was for her precious little sister, with whom she had always been together for hundreds of years and both wished for whole eternity onwards, inseparable, and therefore happy.

Flan answered her with the same smile, only weaker, still sleepy, but equally sincere.

"Cold..." - she breathed out and once again threw the blanket on herself a bit higher, hiding her mouth. As an affirmation to her words, the hot air almost instantly cooled down and faded away.

"I know", - with the same smile Remilia exhaled, - "that's just because you've only awakened, Flan. You were so warm in your sleep chamber, then here came cold me and ruined everything!" - jokingly she was blaming herself.

"Onee-sama, you are very warm..." - Flan slowly pronounced, calmly breathing in and out, and with her eyes closed curled into a ball more, leaning closer to her dear older sister, to her warmth, almost touching her lovely nose with her forehead.

"Then may I come to you..?" - Remilia asked kindly.

"Mhm..." - Flan slightly nodded, for a moment touching her nose.

With a dreamy smile Remilia smoothly rolled back on the bed, with one hand picked the blanket, raised up and quickly crawled under it, at once closed to preserve the warmth and moved further, freely laying her wings down behind, and turned right before her little sister, looking at her with the same undying, heavenly tenderness.

For a second Flan felt the cold air getting beneath the blanket and unpleasantly blowing on her gentle body, but that didn't make her face soar, not for a tiny bit. Because together with her older sister she would soon get very-very warm. Already she was getting...

Had only Remilia gotten beneath the blanket and turned before her, Flan leisurely moved closer and softly embraced her, with both arms and legs, pressing whole body against her and poking face in her chest, with her whole self feeling her soothing warmth, quickened heartbeats, calm breaths, how completely relaxed she was, feeling her, breathing in the most pleasant and charming, dear to her scent – the scent of her older sister, breathing with her...

"Onee-sama..." - Flan sweetly moaned, rubbing face against her chest. She felt too good, - "Love... Love you... so much... so-so-so much... Love you... _Nee-sama_..." - with a very strong intonation and emotion, sweetly, dreamlike and sensually she kept moaning, so sincerely, putting her whole self into words for her, so much bright and pure, great feelings, her heart and soul, incredible Love.

Listening to her little sister's sweetest voice, to which her ears were also extremely sensitive, and so much sincerity in her words, Remilia could only helplessly blush more and more, with a very shy, embarrassed and cute expression staring a little to the side, but not resisting, openly enjoying it, the treasured time with her little sister, basking in her Love. Flan could hear and feel loud throbs of her racing heart...

In the room, as much as in the whole Mansion, it became brighter.

Boundless happiness and Love were overfilling them. They both felt much warmer. They were shining. The two shining Vampiress...

"Flan..." - in her beautiful voice, dreamlike Remilia was saying, - "you have a very warm Heart..."

Already completely awoke and mused Flan rose up a little and with a wide smile looked her older sister in the radiant scarlet eyes, where friendly, harmless and cheerful, bewitching sparkles of flames were dancing, and on her face was that unforgettable, priceless sisterly smile.

"You will always be the most important, special, one and the only, dear little sister to me, Flan..." - she gently took both Flan's hands in hers, still looking into her eyes, and cupped at her own chest, - "here. In my Heart. In my Soul", - and her smile became more fascinating.

Flan helplessly turned red. Her happy heart was so loudly and heavily throbbing, as an echo resonating across whole her body, her blood was rushing so fast, her cheeks were getting only rosier and rosier. From that immense embarrassment, unable to resist, she only slowly lowered her head down and buried her face in the pillow.

Remilia giggled at her adorable reaction and, unable to resist too, moved her face closer to her, for a second closed her eyes, tenderly kissed her on the temple and into her ear sweetly whispered:

"I will always make you warmer..."

Again laid on her previous place, without averting eyes away from her Flan for a moment, with a happy giggle and adoring delight then noticing how also tips of her ears cutely reddened, which meant, she felt warmer...

"You are my only Fate, Flan", - she was confessing, for yet another time, - "had always been."

If she was talking about Fate, seriously, honestly and without joking, though with great joy, those were not just pretty words, and with Flan she was absolutely open... That was the Truth. And Flan also knew something very important, with Fate she didn't actually do anything, not with her, nor her own, it just was so. Their Fates themselves intertwined into one. Their feelings were real, true, heartily, she knew it. Something very pleasant and light started running across her body, little by little dispersing the redness.

"And whole my Heart", - Remilia was solemnly sincere in her voice, - "all my feelings, all my Love, _I_ am... Only for you, Flandre", - a pause, - "for whole eternity."

Flan felt amazing being called by her full name by her dearest older sister. It was _so_ sweet and wonderful, she welcomed it into her heart. It breathed more life into her. And her other words were not empty. She rose her cutely blushing face up from the pillow and once again looked her sister in the eyes, into opened to only her soul.

That was a time of sincerity and revelations.

"Then I", - with both hands she softly touched her own and Remilia's chest, with tips of her fingers as if drew out two invisible strings, - "will unite my Heart with yours", - she sealed tips of her fingers and two strings with amazing beauty intertwined together, into the Unbreakable chain of Fate, - "together always us to be and beat in tact, as one", - she added a little bit of poetry, her soul was singing, - "whole Me, my feelings, Heart and Love belong to you."

The two sisters were looking each other right in the scarlet, just as their cheeks, sparkling eyes, how only _they_ could, incredibly. They were _so_ astonishingly beautiful and cute to each other, only one in the whole world, _so_ dear and important, more than anything, treasures of unimaginable cost and therefore treated only with care. Butterflies of happiness were flying in their stomachs. They felt so pleasant and bright, calm, because they were together, they had almost no words. But still had...

"I Love you", - putting her whole self into it, with greatest feelings said Flan, - "Remi..."

Remilia's eyes widened. That was too sweet, her Flan's most wonderful voice and those meaningful words, her name, so much in all that.

"Flan..." - she sensually, dreamily breathed out, overfilled with gentle desire to her. Flan completely melted, - "I Love you..."

Desiring the same, they closed their eyes and, breathing a little heavier, moved their faces closer to each other. Their lips softly touched...

And their feelings bloomed.

Something suddenly brightly flashed in their heads, conscience lit up, hair on backs of their heads rose up, it was incredible for them, their Love, true Love was overflowing, red blush on their cheeks deepened, hearts quickened, in tact to each other, wings-giving lightness embraced them, like a sublime euphoria.

 _They shared a beautiful, blissful kiss..._


End file.
